Costume Fighters
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: Ash and his new friends have to stop monsters from stealing all the town's cand and rescue his and Reynold's sisters, before Halloween's over. Hope they get some candy out of this.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything._

_Chapter 1: Fright night fight_

* * *

"All right, let's see you're costumes." A middle-aged woman said and a few seconds later three kids made a line in front of her. "Aw, you three look so cute!" She squelled, making the kids sweat drop.

"Mom, it's just a costume." The boy said, wearing a dinosaur costume.

"I know Ash, but still..." Their mom started, but was interupted by one of the girls.

"Mom, can we just go this is embarrising." She said, wearing a peppermint candy costume.

"Sorry, Alex, now be careful out there."

"Wait, mom, shouldn't we make someone the leader?" The second girl asked, wearing a candy corn costume.

"Okay, Alison, the one in charge is..." The mom started choosing a kid and stopped at. "Ash, you're in charge."

"Why, Ash!" Alison screcheed.

"Why not me?" Ash asked.

"Because your a knuckle head!" Alex said, making Ash mad.

"At least I'm not dressed as old people candy, you look rediculos."

"No fighting." A man reading the newspaper.

"Sorry, dad." The kids said, bowing.

"Come on, guys, let's go." Ash rushed out the door, grabbing a paper bag.

"Wait up!" Alex and Alison chased after him, grabbing their bags.

The three ran to their first house and ran into a robot. "Watch where you're going!" He said and stood up with the help of a another girl dressed as candy corn.

"Sorry, um..."

"Reynold and you are?"

"Ash, sorry about bumping into you."

"It's all right my costume isn't busted is it?"

"No, bye." Ash started walking to the house with Alex and Alison and Reynold and the girl.

"Ash, their following us." Alison whispered.

"It's Halloween, we're trick-or-treating, there's nothing weird about it." Ash knocked on the door. "Trick or treat!" A man opened the door and covered his eyes.

"Oh, awful, awful, awful!" He yelled. "You're costumes are so awful, here you only get one piece." The man gave each of them a piece of candy, then shut the door.

"He's talking about you guys." Ash and Reynold said, pointing at the girls.

"Rude." Axel scowled, crossing her arms.

"What make's you think we're to blame." The girl asked and started walking to the next house with Alex and Alison.

"How do you know her?" Ash asked Reynold.

"She's my twin, you?"

"Triplet."

"That's tough."

"Yeah." The two followed the girls and stopped near the mail box.

"What are you two doing there?" Alison asked.

"You two are hurting our rep, so we're staying away." Reynold said while Ash stuck his tounge out.

"Suit yourself, more candy for us then." The girl knocked on the door. "Trick or treat." The door openned and a monster walked up to the girls!

"Scram, HUMANS! I'm robbing this house for-" The monster's eyes went wide. "CANDY!" He grabbed the girls and ran down the street.

"Alex! Alison!" Ash yelled.

"Oh, this is just great." The two ran after the monster and saw him toss the girls over a gate.

"Now, BoJohn has _got_ to give me a promotion." The monster muttered to himself.

"Hey!" The the monster turned to the boys and started laughing. "Nobody messes with my sisters... but me!"

"This'll be to easy, your just a couple of brats in costumes!" He laughed, then he grew larger and larger until he was the size of a building.

"I am sick of annoying people and monsters RUINING MY HALLOWEEN!" Reynold yelled. "I'm gonna show you how we TRICK-OR-TREAT back where I'M from!" He jumped into the air and transformed into a giant robot.

"You aren't the only one with a trick up his sleeve!" Ash followed Reynold's example and turned in to Godzilla.

"Let's clobber this freak!" Reynold aimed his fist at the monster and fired it, hitting him right between the eyes.

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun." Ash charged at the monster and slammed his tail into him, sending him flying.

The monster roared and charged at Reynold and hit him with his club, but Reynold blocked it. "Ow, that hurt!" Reynold fired another fist, taking out the monster.

"Nice shot." Ash said, then he and Reynold shrank. "Aw, man, we're back to normal."

"That monster was lucky I didn't go all out on him!" Reynold chuckled, then felt something... evil. They turned around and saw a woman dressed in black, holding a scythe.

"Not your average trick-or-treaters, are you?" The woman asked.

"Yeah, Halloween's, kinda my thing." Reynold said, then got elbowed by Ash.

"_Our_ thing, Ray."

"Right, any way have you seen three uncool, little nerds running around here? We have to find them or we're in big trouble." Ash nodded in agrrement.

"Everyone in this NORMAL world is annoying and right now, you two are the most annoying! Now get out or else!" The Woman threatend

"Or what, in case you haven't noticed, we can turn into giants and could easily flatten you, right?"

"What was that, I couldn't here you over that sudden tornado."

"What sudden-" The woman snapped her finger and created a tornado that sent the two flying out of their costumes.

"I can't believe this my costume's gone, Wren's gone, Halloween is ruined." Reynold said, sitting on the pavement.

"We can't give up!" Ash yelled and started walking to the gate when a car crashed, blocking the way. "Whoa!" Ash looked around for another way, when he heard a meow.

"Great, now a cat's gonna barf on me." The cat walked over to two pieces of paper, which Ash picked up, with Reynold looking over his shoulder.

"It's the pattern for my costume!" Reynold cheered taking the paper with a robot on it.

"Mine too, thanks, cat... Huh?" Ash looked around, but the cat was gone.

"That awesome cat left before we could thank him."

"Come on, let's save Halloween and our sisters!"

"All right, let's find the materials for our costumes."

The two began searching for the things for the costumes, not knowing that something big is happening in their small town.

* * *

I think that went pretty well, I'm gonna be back with more Costume Fighters.


End file.
